


Make Good Use of your Witcher

by bladesummonerv



Series: Death Row [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babbling, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scent Kink, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, chatty Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladesummonerv/pseuds/bladesummonerv
Summary: your eyes do not descieve you i have pared this series down respect and do not redistribute
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Death Row [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008063
Kudos: 27





	Make Good Use of your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> your eyes do not descieve you i have pared this series down respect and do not redistribute 

"Heyjakjer."

"Mmmyeah?"

"Mawhmwopmhwm?m"

"You're sooooh gods Geralt, your mouth! Yeah, yeahyeah sure. I'd love to."

Geralt smiled to himself breifly before he got back to bobbing his head up and down Jaskier's cock. 

"Uuuhngeraltgeralt ohh fuck, I'm so close."

"Aughgawo." Geralt offered, so Jaskier let his hips move, fucking Geralt's mouth. He was babbling, almost unintelligible, and he babbled about coming, too, and Geralt just swallowed rather than risk letting him make a mess. Well, Geralt was drooling and all, but that's about him.

"Gods." Jaskier sighed, climbing over Geralt's leg to lay next to him and gave him a kiss, and smiled to himself looking at Geralt like, like uh, well I don't know, but it probably made Geralt smile too. He smelled so sweet Geralt wanted to keep him in a pouch on his belt. Jaskier kissed him again, opening his mouth. Geralt rested his hand on the back of Jaskier's neck. He moved down to Geralt's jaw, nosing under it and kissing Geralt's neck. It was almost too much. I guess there's nothing wrong with that. 

Moaning, Geralt stroked himself slowly. With his left hand, because Jaskier was leaning against his right side. Actually, now that I mention it, it was slightly uncomfortable so Geralt shifted and took his arm back, putting it around Jaskier's shoulders. Jaskier hummed, twisting a little and biting and sucking on Geralt's collarbone, watching his other hand moving.

Jaskier poked his chin into the soft part of Geralt between his armpit and pectorial. Geralt whined at him for kissing his armpit, hot and wet, and gasped roughly and came onto his own stomach.

"Can't get enough of you." Jaskier murmured, kissing Geralt's jaw again.

"Mm-hm, I want to carry you around with me."

"Well I wouldn't mind that." Jaskier was probably thinking about bridal or potato-sack, pretty romantic, but different than a little chest with a shiny lock and a key only Geralt could turn. Geralt ran his hand down Jaskier's back. His omega. "How do you feel." Jaskier said.

"Fucking good."

"Alright." Jaskier was looking at him, eyes resting on his face and darting back to where Geralt's dick was already getting done refracting. Jaskier--it's a good thing that Witchers don't blush from getting looked at by bards--kissed his cheek, then re-settled between his legs, and grabbed the stupid oil.

"You never told me about the monster tracks."

Geralt's eyes fluttered and he hummed--or moaned, I guess. "I wonder why."

Jaskier laughed. Geralt loves him. "Do I have to go talk to the alderman?"

Geralt took a breath when Jaskier added a second finger. "No."

"Did he keep them?"

"What do you want with animal tracks?"

"Do I always need a method for my madness."

Geralt made a stupid noise. 

"Could help my survival check to learn what animal tracks look like a Screamer."

"Yeah."

"Girl, I can handle your animal."

"Don't say something weird." Geralt said.

"You don't say something weird! Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Jaskier leaned over him, his hips bucked, and Jaskier kissed him for a minute and nudged him to give up his pillow.

"Nesting." Geralt accused.

"Oh hush." Jaskier laughed and Geralt got laying right, on the pillow. Jaskier stroked himself a few times, slicking up and winking at Geralt. "Your eyes are big."

"Jaskier." Geralt urged.

"Mm-hm." Jaskier lined up, and slid in slowly. Geralt breathed in, he could smell how much Jaskier wanted it. He took another breath for good measure.

"Okay, go 'head."

"Mm." Jaskier started slow and shallow. He's an omega, how deep could he go? I'm kidding!!! He's perfect, he's perfect. He sped up, taking him a bit harder. He's so good, he's perfect! "What was it?"

"Dog. Or fox or wolf."

"Oh, wolves are screamers now?" 

"They're in uuhn, there right there oh." 

Jaskier grinned and bent to kiss him.

\---

Jaskier stayed in like he couldn't physically pull out, even though he was an omega so he could. I mean it would be fucked up if he didn't stick around, really.

"Quit making that face."

"I'm not doing anything, I'm a Witcher, I don't make faces."

"You were. If you want a knot, I'll buy one." 

"I don't need a knot. I'm happy."

"Hmmm!"

"Now you're the one being shitty."

"Sorry." Jaskier kissed him.

"You're fine."

**Author's Note:**

> This Black Dog is not a Werewolf! Dammit! Don't forget my witcher blog [morshuwitcher.tumblr.com](http://morshuwatcher.tumblr.com)


End file.
